


Fertig

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [385]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 600 !!!, Bittersweet Ending, FC Bayern München, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Real Madrid CF, breaking up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Même s'il avait tout fait pour l'éviter, James devait le revoir.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/James Rodríguez
Series: FootballShot [385]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Fertig

Fertig

  
Bien sûr, James a bien fait de ne pas s'engager avec le Bayern, deux ans en prêt lui ont suffit pour comprendre que ce serait pareil qu'à Madrid, alors il était retourné chez lui, parce qu'au moins à Madrid il comprenait la langue. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il se balade. Ils viennent de jouer leur premier match de pré-saison, enfin, James était sur le banc, il a pris l'habitude maintenant de toutes façons... C'était face au Bayern, l'ironie du sort comme on disait, James espérait pouvoir vivre un temps sans en entendre parler mais apparemment c'était impossible.

  
James n'est pas vraiment perdu, mais il n'est pas vraiment sur le bon chemin. Il marche dans des couloirs en espérant savoir où il allait comme ça, au loin il voyait des journalistes et leurs caméramen, c'était peut-être par là ? James continua dans cette direction comme s'il allait chercher un trophée, ce qui était plutôt ironique avec les trois buts que le Bayern leur avait mis. Ah. Alors qu'il essayait désespérément de fuir Munich, la ville le rattraperait toujours. James venait de comprendre l'agitation des journalistes, James Harden discutait avec les deux Luka, Modrić et Jovic, ainsi que Niko. James n'avait pas de chance, alors qu'il voulait faire marche arrière, Luka M le retint par le poignet et le força à rester pour parler avec l'américain.

  
James ne voulait pas vraiment discuter avec eux, pas quand il sentait le regard de Niko sur lui, ça lui brûlerait presque le dos si c'était plus que ses yeux. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment tout, il se retrouva seul avec son ancien entraîneur. Merde. Où était passés les deux Luka ? Et Harden ? Les journalistes ? James détestait sa malchance, il détestait se retrouver dans cette situation alors que tous ses supports avaient disparu et le laissaient avec Kovac.

  
''Tu ne m'as pas rappelé depuis la dernière fois.'' James ne s'attend pas à ça, pas à entendre la voix de Niko si calme, si douce, tant chargée d'émotions

''Depuis le match face à Leipzig ?'' James sait où Niko veut en venir mais c'est hors de question qu'il le laisse aborder leur dernière rencontre, il avait fui Munich pour cette unique raison et ça devait rester ainsi

''Non, depuis que tu m'as laissé seul dans mon lit il y a deux mois.''

''Je devais retourner à Munich pour te dire au revoir peut-être ? Tu me détestes Niko, je n'avais aucune raison t'attendre ton réveil pour faire mes valises, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on couchait ensemble ! Tu aurais dû le dire à la presse d'ailleurs pour expliquer mon départ ! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé de toutes façons, c'est fini, tu es à Munich, je suis à Madrid, te revoir aujourd'hui n'est que le hasard, la malchance.''

''Je ne te déteste pas James, je... J'espérais te revoir aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir te reparler sans que tu m'esquives comme tu le fais depuis tout ce temps. Te revoir ici James, c'est une chance pour moi.''

''Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire maintenant Niko.''

''James... Je t'aime encore...''

''Je m'en fous Niko, c'est terminé entre nous, ça s'est fini quand je suis retourné à Madrid alors que tu dormais, quand je me suis réveillé ce match-là et que j'ai fermé la porte de ta maison.''

''Je sais. Mais James, tu pourras toujours revenir si l'envie t'en prend un jour.'' Niko lui murmure dans l'oreille, sa main chaude tenant la sienne une dernière fois, James profite du contact sans intervenir

''Non merci.''

  
James sait qu'il a blessé Niko avec ces derniers mots quand il voit ses yeux briller quelques secondes, quand ses lèvres se plissent, mais ce n'est pas grave, ou en tout cas il se force à le penser. Niko s'en va avant lui, quelques secondes d'avance pour le laisser fuir ses émotions. James le regarde, son esprit envahit par ce putain de matin, Niko sait beaucoup de chose sur ce moment, mais pas tout. Niko ne sait pas qu'il l'a embrassé une dernière fois, qu'il a replacé la couverture sur son corps, l'a observé plusieurs minutes avant de se forcer à partir.

  
''Hey coach !'' James l'appelle une dernière fois, pour le voir une ultime fois avant de se concentrer sur Madrid

''Ouais ?''

''Nice ass !'' James aime le voir rire, son sourire le ravi, il est heureux que ce se soit d'une bonne façon, ça aurait été dommage de se terminer sur une autre engueulade...

  
Fin


End file.
